


Treading Dangerous Waters

by Beelzebutt



Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelzebutt/pseuds/Beelzebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's risky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading Dangerous Waters

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. Not sure if I should continue with it. Let me know if I should bother. I'm pretty clueless about this.

"Please, I know I'm hard to resist, but you're going to have to stop staring," he smirked. He smirked, right? It was hard to tell with the mask in the way. 

"How are you alive?"

Peter gaped at the revolting cluster of objects sticking out of Wade's (he really couldn't remember how he picked up Deadpool's name) chest.

"What, a couple guys impale me with their swords-- ha-- and you think I'll crumble? I'll just lay down and die? Oh no, not I," he started to half sing out of tune. "I will survive."

Wade began to slide the bouquet of blades out of his torso and let them clatter to the ground. 

"This is some magic trick, right?"

"As long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive." 

"This is physically impossible."

"I've got all my life to live."

"You should be dead."

"I've got all my love to give."

"Even if they missed your vital organs-- which they didn't-- you would have bled out by now."

"And I'll survive..."

"Stop singing."

"I will survive..." Wade turned and sashayed out of the bloodied alleyway murmuring the remainder of the song to himself. 

Peter averted his eyes from the atrocity of Deadpool sashaying and headed back home. Fighting crime with Deadpool was exhausting when trying to catch villains without killing them. Hopefully the police would come and collect the bodies left by Deadpool's wrath. All he could think about was getting home and scrubbing the blood that had soaked through his uniform off himself in a hot shower. 

Deadpool was like the new kid in school when it came to the whole superhero thing. Except instead of getting bullied, he beat the bullies to a pulp and killed them and survived being impaled approximately 30 times in his chest cavity. Technically, he was a mercenary, but at least he wasn't quite a villain. This didn't excuse reckless killing, but Peter couldn't bring himself to see Wade as villainous or evil. He wondered if there was even a way to convince a psychopathic mercenary to hold off on the killing. Killing the bad guy was never okay. If there was a superhero handbook, Peter was pretty sure killing baddies is against the code unless there's no other way. Regardless, Peter had much to learn about his new quasi ally and made sure to remind himself to never get on Wade's bad side. 

*****

Months of working with Deadpool had never gone well. No information was ever gained from whoever Peter needed to interrogate, since Deadpool always ended up killing them before Peter could get a word out of them. It had happened so frequently as of late that Peter wondered if it was plotted to be this way. If not by Deadpool, then by someone else. Once again, Peter was staring at lifeless eyes of someone common villain who had fallen at the hands of the Merc with a Mouth. People weren't supposed to die, just face consequences like all criminals did. Peter had become so frustrated that he grabbed Deadpool by the spandex during his victory blood dance, bringing them nose to nose, and he yelled into his face. Peter expected to watch his body fall from the view of a decapitated head on the ground once he realized what he had done, but instead they remained nose to nose with Peter's grip on his spandex now languid and his legs jelly-like. Peter couldn't see his eyes, but he was pretty sure that Deadpool didn't just fall asleep standing up and was looking straight into Peter's almost-eyes of his mask. He never realized how human the psychopath really was until he smelled the awful breath puffing into his face. 

"You really stink," Peter griped halfheartedly. Sometimes he would forget the Wade wasn't just a killing machine.

He let his hand ghost up to his quasi ally's mask and tug it up just past his nose, and let common sense abandon him when he pressed his lips against the chapped and charred skin on the corner of Deadpool's mouth. It was chaste and innocent. He gripped the mask and pushed it further to see the scarred tissue wreak havoc across the mercenary's entire face. The condition appeared to sweep away any hair this man might have had in the past and--

"What do you think you're doing?" Wade questioned, ominously quiet. 

What _had_ Peter been doing? Sure, just kiss a disfigured psychopath mercenary who you barely know. Peter was not in love and had deeper relationships with house plants. Why did he kiss Wade? He felt his face and ears heat up to an itchy, agitated blush as he stared into Wade's now-visible dark eyes. They seemed even darker in the cool night with the ambiance of traffic surrounding them, and Peter was suddenly very aware of how Wade loomed over him, despite his stooping slightly to allow for Peter's grip on his collar. Peter's lack of response seemed to puzzle the merc, who blinked at him a few times before taking a half step back. The movement snapped Peter back into the moment, and he dropped his hands from the older man's suit, mentally cursing himself. How stupid could he be, thinking that this was appropriate in any way?

"We like tits, right?" Wade questioned, breaking the awful silence that had roared in Peter's ears.

"Uh, what do you mean we--" Peter began. 

Wade seemed to stand still for ages, perhaps thinking to himself.

"I don't think they sell cat ears." Wade mentioned suddenly and disappointed. Whatever Wade was thinking had taken an odd turn.

"What are you--"

Peter was very suddenly lifted up by his armpits and felt childlike compared to Wade's large and muscular frame. He assumed Wade could probably lift a stuffed toy just as easily as he had lifted Peter with how easy and smoothly he ascended. He was hoisted up and shoved against a scratchy brick wall. The impact sent a shock through his whole body and sent his head reeling. Once the stars in his vision cleared away, Peter became very aware of just how hard he was just from being shoved against a wall. In a matter of seconds, he became so incredibly excited that he was sure the spandex was leaving nothing to the imagination for Wade. 

"Put me down," he commanded, suddenly abashed at how prominent his erection must have been. "Please," he added at Wade's silence.

He was let to the ground, but Wade kept him pinned to the brick wall, slipped Peter's mask off, and kissed him much more roughly than Peter's chaste peck from before until they ran out of breath and separated. Now they truly had eye contact when Peter's light looked into Wade's dark. After a few moments, Wade lifted Peter back up by his legs against the wall again. 

"Why do you keep lifting me up?" 

"Because you're so light. Like a cat or something."

"How romantic," Peter rolled his eyes, but still out of breath and relishing in the slight manhandling.

Wade rolled his hips against Peter's roughly once, perhaps as payback for the sarcasm. He stilled himself, watching for Peter's reaction. Peter stared back, gripping Wade's shoulders and wondering if he was going to come right in his suit just from this friction. Something about feeling Wade equally as hard through their suits made Peter feel incredibly aroused. When Wade stalled for far too long, Peter stopped fighting himself over this, mumbled something that sounded like "fuck it" to Wade and began rolling his hips into Wades. It seemed he had enough waiting as well when he dove into Peter's neck and began biting and nipping all the way up to his right ear. He was limited to just his mouth since his hands were occupied with gripping the smaller man by his legs and keeping him sandwiched between himself and the wall, but Peter had begun feeling his way around every curve of Wade's torso. Peter would have sunk down from a case of jelly-legs if Wade didn't keep him steady. His mind was becoming fuzzy and he became unaware of the obscene gasps and foul language coming from his mouth. It all sounded so far away. The pressure continued to build and neither of the men felt the need to hold back. Peter squeezed his eyes shut tightly, shuddered, and came harder than he had in months. When his eyes fluttered open again, he watched Wade on the edge and so much more human than Peter could have previously imagined. Wade suddenly went rigid and took shallow breaths. His eyes shut, but his face appeared relaxed. He let Peter down wordlessly and they stood in silence for several minutes in the noisy night in the alleys of the city before departing, but not without one more chaste after-kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Any grammar errors? Please let me know. Any suggestions or requests? DEFINITELY let me know.


End file.
